First Time
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup are finally going to consummate their relationship...mindless yaoi smut drabble oneshot, if this is not for you please leave. Features humanized!Toothless


First Time

This is just a one-shot drabble based off of _are you sure you want it?_ by EvaIsTryingAgain of deviantArt, and after a brief rp, she wanted me to continue it in story form. Oh and word of warning, this is unedited because my usual beta/editor is on vacation. And it has been a while since I've written smut, and I would like to apologize in advance if it seemed rusty. So…in other words, please enjoy 3

Main pairing: ToothCup (humanizedToothless/Hiccup)

Setting: Modern AU, Hiccup is around 17ish while human!Toothless is 19.

Warning(s): yaoi/slash, smut, hardcore lemon, nudity, strong/dirty language, humanized Toothless, guy on guy action, any sudden case of Out of Character moment(s) and things of that nature. This is not for the faint of heart, if any of this made you uncomfortable, please press the back button.

I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon_…all rights are held by Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks

* * *

"Are you sure you want it?"

Hiccup stared up at the familiar electric green eyes of his beloved. He took in the slim angular face, the midnight black hair framing it, and his olive colored skin. His swimmer physique hovering over his slim pale body, he could see the six pack abs, the kind that any man would kill for.

This was it…he had been waiting long enough. This is now or never.

They are currently lying in bed, completely bare to the elements while their clothes are in heap on the floor; their skins creating a beautiful contrast of tan and paleness peppered with freckles, illuminated by some rose scented candles that were lit on their bedside. It was a good thing that not too long ago, Hiccup decided to move in with his boyfriend when he reached to junior year in high school after some…disagreements with his father. His godfather, Gobber, offered to take him in, but of course, as much as he loved that man that is twice more than his own biological father, he couldn't trouble him. Besides, he and Toothless somehow gave off the vibe of a married couple to whoever came across them.

A perfect example of high school sweethearts…

He gave him a nod of affirmation before speaking. "Of course I want it…I think we waited long enough."

As he snaked his arms around Toothless' neck, the latter still looked unsure.

"But…are you really sure?" he asked, gently cupping his freckled cheek. "There is no turning back once we both go through this…" Then the taller youth smiled at him gently. "Not to mention that this is your first time."

"I know that. And…I have to admit, it does scare me a little, but I really do want this." Then he leaned up and chastely kissed him. "And I want you…"

Toothless blinked before smiling and kissing his lover back. "As do I, my Beloved," he murmured.

Then he deepens the kiss, gently nipping and running his tongue over the plump lips, as if asking for permission to enter. Something that Hiccup is more than happy to comply. He parted his lips, allowing Toothless to snake his tongue in and intertwine with Hiccup's. There was a brief battle of dominance, which Toothless, of course, won in the end, but that didn't bother the redhead much. He was too busy enjoying himself, moaning when he felt his tongue being sucked on, making him thread his fingers into Toothless' black locks, relishing the texture of bird's down feathers.

Soon the need for air overtook them, forcing them to separate reluctantly, panting heavily for breath. Toothless looked down at his young lover, taking in the hooded forest green eyes that he loved so much and bruised swollen lips that were moist with saliva, his reddish brown hair was mussed up and sprayed about upon the white pillow. His freckled chest heaved up and down as he breathed heavily. Normally Toothless found him so cute and innocent, now he just looked so…erotic.

He placed a kiss upon Hiccup's forehead before trailing down from his right cheek to his ear, leaning close to it. "God, can you even be sexier?" he whispered, playfully licking the shell of Hiccup's ear before nipping the lobe.

Hiccup could barely suppress the moan of pleasure, something that the raven-haired man would soon remedy. He placed butterfly kisses down on the younger boy's throat before reaching to a pulse point, kissing upon it before latching on to the spot. Sucking and gently scrapping his teeth over, earning a pleasured gasp as he felt the bite of Hiccup's nails upon his bare shoulders. This is enough to encourage him to go further, Toothless kept on doing what he was doing until he finally released his lips from Hiccup's throat.

Toothless couldn't contain his smile at the sight of a red mark blooming upon the fair skin, like a rose peeking out of snow. This is his way of showing the world that this boy beneath him is his and his alone…

Just the same way he belonged to Hiccup fully, heart and body.

He left behind a trail of kisses upon his slim chest, relishing the mixture of gasps and moans that escaped those plump lips as Toothless head down southwards. When he reached to his belly button, he stopped in his tracks to gaze at the prize before him. A smirk grew on his lips when he noticed Hiccup's member was sticking in a more than a 90 degree angle, it was amazing how something that is a half a size of his own cock could get this big and blooming red.

"Excited, aren't we?" he purred, curling his fingers around the warm length and placed a kiss upon the tip. A whine was heard, as Hiccup rose himself up on his elbows, staring at him with an adorable flushed face. He always had a readable face, even though Hiccup wanted to hide behind a poker face –which he was terrible at, Toothless could easily see the lust within the dark forest green eyes.

Toothless could only smile to rival a cat catching a canary in its paws and before Hiccup know it, he felt his particular part of his anatomy being engulfed by his lover's mouth. The redhead shuddered, biting his lower lip to suppress his moan as he had no other choice but to watch the dark-haired head bob up and down, feeling the latter's moist tongue against his member within the warm cavern of his mouth. He unwillingly gasped when Toothless slowly licked up before kissing upon the head of his cock in a teasing manner. The sensation was becoming slow and torturous, making him antsy.

"T-Toothless…please…!" Great, he resorted to begging; only problem was that he didn't know what he wanted to beg for. For him to stop, to hurry up…he doesn't know. However it seemed that the latter seemed to know what he was asking for. Though, his eyes say otherwise, they both held knowledge of a particular secret that he only knew…and for Hiccup to find out.

A smirk was directed at him when he looked up, his hand still wrapped around his member. "Please…what?" he finished it off by placing a kiss upon the shaft.

Hiccup stared at him through hooded eyes; unable to word out a proper answer as he breathed heavily, only to be hitched he felt Toothless' lips engulfed him once more. His breathing was becoming heavier and heavier, feeling some sort of pressure building inside of him, threatening to overflow. Toothless doesn't help when he decided to give Hiccup's balls a massage.

"T-Toothless…Oh God…!" He was writhing against the mattress, hands fisting the sheets as toes curl and uncurl. The air was penetrated by the sounds of him being pleasured beyond compare. The sensation is too much for him, at this rate he might explode. After a couple more of sucking, Hiccup finally came.

Toothless swallow his essence, savoring as he drank each drop. He released Hiccup with a pop, licking his lips as he gazed down at his lover. Seeing his aroused state, the mere sight of it was only making him harder than necessary. The redhead stared up at him with half-lidded eyes as he smiled coyly at him, spreading his legs a bit. Giving him the full view of his red cock with what is left of cum seeping out of the head, and offering him his most precious treasure, his virginity.

"Toothless…" he heard Hiccup spoke breathlessly. "Take me…please…"

He was asking…no, BEGGING for him to be the one to have that right. To be with this wonderful example of a human being without any regrets in this life or another; the raven-haired youth reached over to the bedside drawer, taking out a small tube of lubricant. Toothless squirted a generous amount on his hand, taking note of the faint smell of strawberries and cream before lathering it around his own phallus. He relished the cool temperature against the heat that he was feeling around himself.

Hiccup watches with odd amazement, as Toothless' cock seemed to get larger as it hardens.

"So big…" he spoke with awe. Then his attention went back on Toothless when he gripped his hips firmly, feeling something hard poking at his entrance. Hiccup tried his best not to stiffen, even though he was tempted to close his legs, he really wanted this. However, the other man seemed to be a bit reluctant.

"Maybe I should have prepared you first…" he muttered, wondering if this is really right. Questioning whether or not he should have been prepped for this? When Hiccup was in complete desire of Toothless' cock inside him right then and there?! He wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck and used it as leverage to pull himself up from the mattress, to seductively lick the shell of his ear.

"Please…I want you inside of me," he begged in an alluring tone that Toothless never heard before.

A heat wave of pleasure shot down into his neither regions as he struggled to control himself. "I-I know, I know…but Hic, this might hurt…" he tried to reason with him but barely finished when he felt a nip on his ear lobe.

"Just do it," it was low and husky, but still have enough air to give command.

Normally Hiccup was shy and innocent, almost timid. Too gentle to hurt a spider, only capturing it in a cup and set it outside of the window. But there are times when he needs to take control…he takes control. However, Toothless couldn't help but find that attractive about him, a turn-on is more of a term. He smiled slyly before placing a kiss upon Hiccup's cheek. "Alright…if that is what you want it, my queen."

Toothless readjusted his position, gently setting Hiccup back down on the mattress with his legs on either side of his waist. Slowly but gently, he pushed himself into the younger boy, hissing on how warm and tight it felt around his member. The temptation of ramming into him hard and rough was growing, so he had to restrained himself mentally as he proceed further in. Toothless immediately stopped when he noticed the pained expression marring his lover's face, eyes clasped shut and his slightly pouty lips were in a thin line, though it did nothing with the slight noises he was making.

"Hiccup?" it was a concerned question, worried for the latter's comfort. And he was barely half-way in!

_Maybe I should stop…_

"It's ok…just keep going," Hiccup reassured him, looking up to him as he smiled, despite looking like he was in pain. He gingerly shifted his hips forward a bit, encouraging him to keep doing what Toothless started.

"Hiccup…" The latter spoke softly. "I promise I'll make it feel good for you," He then leaned down, chastely placing a kiss upon Hiccup's lips before deepening, hoping to distract him from the pain. He pushed further into until Toothless is fully sheathed within. Hiccup had to keep his breathing even, trying to get used to the other man's length inside of him. But the pain was unbearable, it felt like he was about to be split in half any minute.

Toothless seemed to have an uncanny ability to sense it, feeling his familiar lips upon his before noticing something wet wiggled into his mouth. Hiccup let out a soft moan as he kissed him back, focusing on that instead of the pain that he is feeling. This gave Toothless the chance to pull out –slowly, of course- until only the head was still nestled in. Hiccup felt himself being pushed back a bit when he thrust once more before slowly building up the pace.

His lean legs set down on the mattress as Hiccup felt his mind practically went blank and his body went auto-pilot, caring only for the touch of the dark-skinned man. He could feel his tongue all over the inside of his mouth, teeth being run over, the roof of his mouth being stroked slowly…if this keeps up, Hiccup wouldn't be surprised if Toothless' tongue would reach down his throat and cut off his air supply.

Toothless kept up the rhythm for a while, until he finally hit a bump inside of him. Making Hiccup broke their kiss with a cry of pleasure, arching his back. This might be the stuff of cartoon logic, but he could have sworn that he was seeing stars.

Bingo…Toothless smirked to himself as he repositions himself a bit so that he could hit that sweet spot again. This earned a pleased moan from the smaller youth this time; he could have sworn that he was getting harder.

"Oh, Toothless…" he heard Hiccup breathed out, writhing a bit. His green eyes were now hazed with lust as he stared up at him, grinding his hips against his in a sensual manner, another trait that is unlike of him. Is there a way that he couldn't turn him on?

Grinning, Toothless began to hit the same spot over and over, hearing Hiccup's voice in raising volume, encouraging him to go further in as much as he could.

The sensation is nothing like Hiccup had ever experienced, delicious chills running up and down his spine as his formerly limp member was started to harden back to life. His cries seemed to have made Toothless pushed into him harder and faster, he could feel his slim hips starting to bruise under his grip while he felt those lips that he loved so much leave behind marks upon his skin. Maybe it was just him, but he just noticed that he felt more slippery than usual.

"Ah…Ahhhn~! T-Toothless! More! Please, more!" Hiccup could feel his own legs wrapping around Toothless' waist, pushing forward to him as he meets up with the latter's own thrusts. Toothless was likening at the daring side of his young lover, makes him sexier than usual. He wrapped his fingers around Hiccup's cock and began pumping it, while keeping rhythm.

"God, you're gripping me like vice, Hiccup-baby!" he grunted out, feeling Hiccup's nails digging into the skin of his shoulders, drawing out some blood. But he didn't care. All that matters was hearing that sexy voice and the pleasured face of the boy he had fallen in love with. The air was pierced by the sound of their chanting of each other's name, along with the banging sound of the bedpost against the wall. It seemed to have taken forever, but they finally reached their climax, cumming at the same time and seeing white flash before their eyes. Hiccup let out a cry as he unintentionally dragged his nails along Toothless' back. The latter didn't take any notice of it, instead of thrusting into him a few more.

Hiccup let out a pleased moan when he felt something warm and thick fill him up to the rim, feeling a bit of a leakage. He didn't mind that Toothless dropped his weight upon him; their bodies were slick with sweat and cum as they breathe heavily with exhaustion. A whimper escaped from his lips when Toothless mustered enough strength to pull out of him. The redhead watched in a daze as his lover lay beside him, bringing his body into his strong arms and basked in the afterglow with him.

They both lay upon the bed, relishing the moment as they cuddled next to each other. The candles were almost extinguished during their lovemaking; the wax was halfway melted inside their jars. Toothless could see that his lover's body was peppered by his marks like a Dalmatian. He winced slightly from the scratches that he had received on his back, who knew that his little Hiccup could be such a frisky little kitten? But he suppose that it seems fair, after all, he had to show the world that he belonged to _him_ as well.

Hiccup let out a satisfied hum as he nuzzled against the crook of the elder boy's neck.

"That was amazing…" was all he could speak out, though in his mind it wasn't enough to give what they had some justice…it was kind of, magical, cliché yes, but it does fit.

Toothless smiled as he placed a loving kiss upon his sweaty brow. "Yeah…" then he looked down at him, smirking mischievously. "So…if you like…we could go for another round…"

Hiccup looked up before laughing as he playfully smacked his chest. "I'm too exhausted…" his eyes were half-lidded as he seductively looked up to the toxic-green of his lover's. "Though…I can go for next time…perhaps in the morning?"

The neither regions twitched in excitement at the implication as Toothless licked his lips before bringing Hiccup into a deep kiss and nuzzling into his hair.

"God, I love you so much…" he purred. "You should show this side more often…makes you mondo sexy."

Hiccup laughed mirthfully as he made himself comfortable within the arms of his sweetheart. "I don't think you would like the attention I would get from other people, if you know what I mean." Then he paused for a moment. "And also…don't say 'mondo' again. Ever."

"Well, what should I say?"

"…Excessively."

"…I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Toothless."

* * *

Good? Bad? Cheesy? Hammy? Terrible? Either way, it's cheaper than _50 Shades of Gray_! Keep in mind that it has been a long time since I wrote smut. Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
